This invention relates to diaper fasteners of the variety which include an adhesive-bearing tape for securing opposite ends of the tape to different parts of the diaper thereby retaining the diaper on an infant.
Tape fasteners of this general variety have been proposed which include a strip of tape and a centrally located release sheet which is adhesively secured to the strip of tape and has an exposed surface which has been treated to have a limited affinity for the adhesive. An end portion of the strip of tape is folded over for contact with that exposed surface thereby retaining the fastener in a folded configuration and protecting the adhesive on that end portion without the necessity of a separate removable release sheet.